Fall To Pieces
by Morpheus9
Summary: Postmovie song fic, again. A year after the movie, Ed and Mustang miss each other. They don't quite work without the other. WARNING: gayness implied, some angst here and there. But overall, happy ending.


**Okay, so this is my other piece for FMA fanfiction that I thought of this afternoon. Post-movie. Ed and Mustang need each other and without each other they fall to pieces. Sweet little story and some angst here and there if you can call it that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or "Fall To Pieces" by Velvet Revolver**

**Warning: Gayness implied, a few kisses, so if you don't like it, don't read it! **

* * *

Mustang stood in the driving snow and stared straight ahead. The wind was painful. It cut through every layer of clothing that he was wearing and straight down to the bone. He felt like his feet were freezing into two solid blocks. But still he stood there. He knew he probably looked like some ancient statue to some fallen hero. But inside he was crumbling. It had been a year now. A year since he had seen Ed again and lost him again. A year since Ed and Al had left him with the task of taking apart the gate on his side and therefore separating him from his lover forever. It was a year today.

_It's been a long year  
Since you've been gone  
I've been alone here  
I've grown old  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling  
_  
Mustang walked back into his small cabin in the frozen wasteland he now called home. He couldn't bear to live in the city with the other soldiers. He preferred it out here where it was quiet. Here he felt like maybe he could do penance for all the things he had done wrong. All the people he killed and not being strong enough to find a way to make Ed stay. Looking at the picture of Ed on the desk he finally broke. He sat in his desk chair and wept.

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces  
_

Ed stared at his journal. He was writing down everything that had happened in his life before he forgot. He had gotten to the end. But he always found himself wandering back a few pages to the part where he cut the ship in half and told Al and Mustang to leave him. Mustang held Al back, but Ed could see in his old lover's eyes that he wanted to leap across the space and grab hold of Ed just as badly as Al did. It hurt the most to leave Mustang behind. Al had come with him in the end. And for a while, a long while, things were good. It wasn't until he started the damn journal three months ago that he started to remember all those he missed. Most of all though, he missed Mustang. He missed his lover more than anyone else. More than Winry, Pinako, Armstrong, Teacher, more than any of them.

_I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

He felt tears come to his eyes and he couldn't help silently weeping as he looked at the drawing he had done of Mustang. He heard his brother walk in, but he didn't really care. He knew that Al knew. He never could hide anything from his younger brother.

"It's been a year Al," said Ed trying to choke back the sobs. "A year today."

"I know," said Al quietly coming up to Ed and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know." He looked at the drawing of Mustang that Ed had done and sighed quietly. "You want to go back to him, don't you?" Ed felt guilty even though he knew that Al knew.

"I'm sorry-" Ed started to say but Al cut in with:

"Don't be sorry Ed. Don't feel guilty. He's the one you love. I've found the girl that I love. I'm happy. If you're not happy here, don't let me be the reason you stay. I don't want you to be miserable. And there is a way." Ed blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alchemy. Equivalent exchange."

"What exchange?"

"You'd be leaving me behind this time. That might be enough to satisfy the gate. Just trust me brother. Come with me."

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

Mustang slept fitfully that night as he did every night. His dreams were filled with Ed. He kept dreaming of Ed on top of him, Ed kissing him, Ed holding him, Ed inside of him, Ed whispering soft words of comfort to him, Ed sleeping next to him. He couldn't stand it. He needed Ed back.

_All the years I've tried  
With more to go  
Will the memories die  
I'm waiting  
_

Ed stood in the middle of an alchemy circle yet again. There was a way. Al cut his hands and put his hands on the alchemy circle. It was an ancient spell their father had used many times to get back and forth. With any luck, it would work. Ed felt himself floating through the black and light and stood at the gate.

"If my father can do it, so can I," he whispered to himself. The dark arms came out and took him into more darkness. Then suddenly there was cold and snow. He was freezing. But there was a cabin up ahead. He knew Mustang must be there. He had to be there. Why else would the gate land him here?

_Will I find you  
Can I find you  
We're falling down  
I'm falling  
_

Mustang was awakened suddenly by two fists pounding on his door. Who could this be in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere? He slowly pulled himself up from his bed, walked across the small cabin, and threw open the door. He could have sworn he was dreaming again. There was Ed. He was breathing fast and shivering with the cold. But it was Ed. He had grown more in the year and they could now see eye to eye. Mustang didn't even dare to breathe in case it was a mirage that would disappear at the slightest of touches. But he had to know.

"Ed?" he whispered. "Is that really you?" Ed didn't speak. He just walked into the cabin, wrapped his arms around Mustang, and gave him a vicious bruising kiss on the lips. Mustang was startled at first, then in shock, and then he slammed the door shut to keep out the cold and wrapped his arms around Ed as well. They never were sure how they got their clothes off so fast, but it wasn't fast enough. Boots thudded, cloth ripped, and soon they were both sunk deep in the large bed and hiding under thick blankets to keep out the cold and keep the heat from each other in. They made love, screamed, yelled, kissed, and cried.

"I thought…" whispered Mustang as the tears died down. "I thought… I'd never get you back again. How did you get here?"

"My father had his ways of getting back and forth. And I'm his son. Al helped."

"OH Gods… Al…"

"Don't worry about it. He knew I needed you. Without you… I just don't work. I-"

"… crumble" they said at the same time. Both of them cuddled in as close as they could to each other and held each other tight all night long. Finally, they were together. If one of them did crumble again, the other would be there to put them together again.

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces  
Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces  
Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces  
Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_


End file.
